Issues
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Aussie73. Qu'arrivetil à Kerry après Threads ?


**Issues**

**Auteur**** : Aussie73**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : General/Romance  
Résumé : Qu'arrive-t-il à Kerry après qu'elle quitte Jack dans Threads ?  
Pairings : Sam/Jack ; Kerry/Autre

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note du traducteur : Très jolie fic racontée du point de vue de Kerry. Et puis, si vous avez regardé les pairings, la question que vous vous posez tous : qui est donc ce nouvel amoureux de Kerry ? Ah, ah… lisez, petits curieux ! lol ! Merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vêtue de mon tailleur préféré avec une giclée de vert pomme pour la confiance, je suis entrée d'un pas nonchalant dans le bureau de Jack et j'ai fermé la porte. 

« Fermeture de la porte…, » dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

_Oh, Dieu… savait-il combien il était beau ? Etais-je en train de faire le bon choix ?_

« Oui. Profondément symbolique, » répondis-je.

« Vraiment ? »

Je lui ai fait un sourire gêné, puis commencé. « Je t'apprécie vraiment. » J'aurais même pu plus, sans cela… « On est bien ensemble. »

Jack se leva, attirant mon attention sur ses larges épaules et sa puissante poitrine que je connaissais si bien. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, « effectivement. » Puis il fit une pause. « Mais… »

« Tu as des problèmes. Ce n'est rien – nous en avons tous. » _Dieu, a-t-on jamais vu ça !_ « Il y en a un gros en particulier avec lequel je ne crois pas pouvoir aimer. » Jack haussa les sourcils et j'ai tressailli. « Vivre, » corrigeais-je en hâte. « Je dois arrêter ça avant d'être plus impliquée. Nous pouvons toujours travailler ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je détesterais avoir à demander une mutation. C'est vraiment important pour moi. Nous avions convenu que notre relation n'affecterait pas notre travail. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Jack assez calmement, bien que je pouvais voir le regret dans ses yeux bruns, doux. Malgré le fait qu'il aimait croire que personne ne pouvait le lire, ces orbes chocolat étaient sacrément expressifs.

« Bien. » J'ai souri et me suis dirigée vers la porte, puis me suis retournée et j'ai mis mes mains sur les hanches. « Tu sais, il y juste une chose que je ne comprends pas. »

« Juste une ? » dit Jack d'un ton moqueur. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de cacher son intelligence ? Je ne sais pas.

« Est-ce que l'Air Force est la seule chose qui vous maintienne séparés ? Le règlement ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous faites une très grosse erreur. »

« Et tu sais ce que je devrais faire ? » demanda Jack avec curiosité. Il n'essaya même pas de faire l'idiot cette fois.

« Prends ta retraite, » lui dis-je simplement.

« A nouveau. »

« Ne le prends pas mal – tu es considéré comme inestimable pour le programme par le Pentagone, mais le Président a déjà nommé un civil pour diriger le SGC auparavant. » Jack hocha la tête. « Juste une idée. »

Après cela, j'ai quitté la pièce, espérant lui avoir donné de quoi réfléchir. Nous étions vraiment bien ensemble ; il était fort, drôle et intelligent. Passionné aussi, prévenant et étonnamment tendre. Pourtant, il y avait toujours eu une… distance en lui qui m'avait attristée. Quand j'ai appris pour son fils, j'ai attribué sa réserve distraite à cette perte tragique.

Mais après avoir vu le Colonel Carter et Jack chez lui, j'ai compris la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait voulu que personne du SGC ne soit au courant pour nous. Même si le Colonel était fiancée, il y avait vraiment une alchimie entre elle et Jack. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais après cette nuit avec Jack – où j'ai eu un des rapports amoureux les plus satisfaisants de ma vie – je pouvais sentir que je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse de lui.

Il fallait que je me sorte de là.

Et je n'allais pas jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse. Jack ne le croirait probablement jamais, mais il méritait d'être heureux. Il méritait d'être aimé. Et j'espérais simplement que le Colonel Carter s'en rendrait compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

---

Eh bien… Jack n'a pas suivi mon conseil. A la place, il a accepté une promotion et une mutation pour prendre le poste du Général Hammond à la tête du Homeworld Security. Je me tenais au fond de la salle, regardant le Général Maynard lui épingler les deux étoiles d'argent qui indiquaient son nouveau grade.

Les mois depuis que je l'avais vu la dernière fois lui avaient été favorables. Depuis la défaite des Goa'uld, la libération des Jaffa et l'anéantissement des Réplicateurs, il avait pu se détendre un peu pour la première fois depuis des années et même prendre des congés. Il était bronzé, fort et… vraiment, vraiment beau.

Je me suis demandé si oui ou non j'allais m'avancer vers lui – nous avions gardé un contact sporadique, mais cela avait été bizarre – puis j'ai décidé contre quand j'ai vu le Colonel Carter s'avancer vers lui. Elle a posé sa main sur la sienne et dit quelque chose avec un grand sourire heureux sur le visage. Il lui a rendu le sourire – ce lent, tendre sourire qui faisait apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues et faisait des choses incroyables à son visage.

J'ai soupiré – non pas pour ce qui était, mais pour ce qui aurait pu être. S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps. _Tourne la page, Kerry !_, me suis-je dit à moi-même avec fermeté.

---

Je me tenais debout à l'aéroport, attendant l'arrivée en provenance de DC(1), en soupirant et n'arrêtant pas de changer de position. « Agent Johnson, » dit une femme.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu le Colonel Carter se tenant là dans une jolie robe d'été et des sandales à talons. Je l'ai enviée – cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas pu porter de talons. « Colonel, » répondis-je. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle sourit. « Je vais bien, » me dit-elle. « J'ai été désolée d'apprendre votre accident, » ajouta-t-elle.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Ouais. Une opération soi-disant facile s'était transformée en un des plus lamentables fiascos connus de l'homme. Les médecins avaient eu peur que je ne perde la jambe, mais heureusement – merci à mes relations toujours actives avec le SGC – le médecin-chef de la base avait pu la sauver. J'aurais toujours une claudication, et je ne pourrais plus travailler sur le terrain, mais au moins je pouvais marcher. « Merci, » dis-je. « Vous attendez quelqu'un ? » demandais-je.

Elle parut mal à l'aise. « Le Général O'Neill, » répondit-elle. « Il vient pour un briefing. »

Un homme apparut, comme sorti de nulle part, et se dirigea vers nous. Je sentis mon visage se fendre en un sourire stupide. « Salut, chéri, » l'accueillis-je avec joie.

« Kerry, » dit-il, puis il me souleva dans ses bras pour un énorme baiser. Dieu, il m'avait manqué ! Après la fin du baiser, il fit un signe de tête au Colonel Carter. « Salut, Sam, » dit-il.

« Agent Barrett, » répondit-elle, paraissant… perplexe. « Je n'étais pas au courant que vous deux vous connaissiez. »

_Dans le sens biblique_. « Nous avons travaillé quelques mois ensemble, » dis-je. « Opération conjointe. »

« Ah. » Puis un autre homme apparut, comme sorti de nulle part – est-ce qu'ils utilisaient la technologie de téléportation Asgard de nos jours ? – et vint vers nous. Jack O'Neill. Grand, bien bâti et plus beau que jamais. Mais pas de palpitations d'adolescente de mon cœur. J'étais passée à autre chose.

Il regarda Malcom et moi, puis eut un petit sourire ironique. « J'avais entendu des rumeurs, » dit-il. « C'est bon de te revoir, Kerry, » dit-il. Puis il fit un signe de tête à Malcolm. « Agent Barrett, » ajouta-t-il froidement.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, Jack, » répondis-je avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans une bataille de mots avec Malcolm. Le NID et le SGC avaient toujours eu une relation difficile due aux opérations parallèles des deux côtés. Mais Malcolm et Jack étaient tous les deux du bon côté – un jour, ils s'en rendront compte, et seront capables de travailler ensemble.

« Eh bien… nous ferions mieux de partir, » dit Malcolm, prenant ma main dans la sienne. « Aruba nous attend ! »

« Aruba ? » dit Jack avec un grand sourire. « Super. » Il se pencha et me donna un doux baiser sur la joue. « Je suis content que tu sois heureuse, Kerry, » dit-il.

« Et toi ? » demandais-je. « Es-tu heureux ? »

Il regarda le Colonel Carter et fit un autre sourire lent et tendre. « Oui, » dit-il. « Je suis heureux. »

J'ai remarqué les alliances assorties sur leurs mains gauches et hoché la tête. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, » lui dis-je, puis je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, respirant son après-rasage. Dieu… l'homme sentait toujours si bon ! Oui, j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui me rendait heureuse, quelqu'un que j'aimais… mais j'étais humaine. J'ai serré la main du Colonel Carter – ou serait-ce Colonel O'Neill maintenant ? « Félicitations, » lui dis-je. « C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Merci. » Elle rosit légèrement, puis fit un signe de la tête vers Malcolm. « Ainsi que le vôtre, » ajouta-t-elle.

En sortant du terminal, j'ai vu Jack et Sam échanger un baiser profond et passionné et j'ai souri en moi-même. C'était un problème de moins dans la vie de cet homme. Puis je me suis tournée vers le mien et j'ai glissé un bras autour de sa taille. « Tu m'as manqué, » lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il m'avait vraiment manqué, et j'ai décidé de dire oui la prochaine fois qu'il me demanderait de l'épouser. Il était temps que je dépasse mes propres problèmes.

---

_(1)__DC : pour Washington, DC (capitale des Etats-Unis, ai-je besoin de le préciser ? lol)._

---

_Note__ : Kerry/Barrett ? Plutôt logique, non ? _


End file.
